Turning The Screw
TK dies. TK arrested. Guard killed. Car destroyed. |reward = |unlocks = Jail Break (If Paddy Wagon is also completed) |unlockedby = Repoman |alongside = Paddy Wagon Rosalita Racer |todo = Pre-Mission: Scare the guard for information. Don't kill him. Don't wreck his car. Intra-Mission: Scare the guard for more answers. (x3)T.K asks three questions, therefore this objective is displayed three times. Take the guard back to his house - alive. }} Turning the Screw is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot After the prison transport had been obtained for the big job, Bishop requests that TK also obtains important information from one of the security guards working at the prison. He states that he lives in New Jersey, and owns a red sports car. Bishop tells TK that he needs to take it for a spin and scare him to leak out discrete information about the prison itself, which can be used to plan out the big job. After arriving at the house where the guard lives, the guard allows TK to take hold of the wheel while the guard takes shotgun. TK drives recklessly to scare the guard. He threatens to scare him more if he doesn't answer his questions. After daring driving at high speeds to scare the guard, the guard reveals information about the number of security guards within the kitchen of the prison, whether the guards are heavily armed, what the best way into the prison is, and what the police chopper response time is. After the guard is scared enough, he reveals that there are usually six guards inside the kitchen, and up to eight at changeover times. He also reveals that the guards have shotguns, that the best way in is via the exercise south wall, as it is under construction, and that the police chopper response time is usually under 7 minutes. After all the information is revealed, TK takes him back to his house. After the mission, the guard is seen inside the guard, panting for air, as TK thanks him for the information and tells him "not to tell anyone about our little chat", and that he "knows where he lives". Objectives :*''NOTE: Instructions early on in the mission inform how the player should approach the mission, rather than short objectives'' : Scare the guard for more answers. [Back to top] *Once the mission begins and the player has driven the car around for a while, TK begins to ask questions. Upon asking the first question, the player is told to scare the guard to obtain the information. This objective will be displayed every time the player asks a question. : Take the guard back to his house - alive. [Back to top] *After all the questions are asked and answered, the player is told to take the guard back to his house. Like before, they must not kill him or wreck the car. Police must not be lured to the house. Pre-Mission Instructions # Scare the guard for information. # Don't kill him. # Don't wreck his car. Gallery Gallery= File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-Guard'sGarageAndSanMarinoSpyderExiting.png|The guard's San Marino Spyder being driven out of his garage. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-TheSanMarinoSpyder.png|The San Marino Spyder. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-GettingInTheSanMarinoSpyder.png|Getting into the car. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-InTheSanMarinoSpyder.png|In the car. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-Instructions1.png|On-screen instructions. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-Instructions2.png|On-screen instructions. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFilling1.png|Filling the "fear" bar. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFull1.png|The "fear" bar is full. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-ScareTheGuardForMoreAnswers1.png|Scare the guard for more answers. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFilling2.png|Filling the "fear" bar File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFull2.png|The "fear" bar is full. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-ScareTheGuardForMoreAnswers2.png|Scare the guard for more answers. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFilling3.png|Filling the "fear" bar. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFull3.png|The "fear" bar is full. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-ScareTheGuardForMoreAnswers3.png|Scare the guard for more answers. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFilling4.png|Filling the "fear" bar. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-FearFull4.png|The "fear" bar is full. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-TaheTheGuardBackToHisHouse-Alive.png|Take the guard back to his house - alive. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-Guard'sHouseMap.png|The guard's house on the map. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-BacKAtTheHouse.png|Approaching the house. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-GuardInsideGarageTKTalking.png|T.K talking to the feared guard panting for air inside the garage. File:TurningTheScrew-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. |-| Videos= TurningTheScrew-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Transcript References Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions